vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
PandawanBear
Who is PandawanBear? PandawanBear is a dancer in VRChat. When she offers a dance, she plays her own music. She used to be a dancer for ThatOneRebel at Club Rogue but was recently recruited by Roflgator (Rob) to work at the Gator Bar. Biography & History While working for Rebel at Club Rogue, she was eventually invited to the Gator Bar by Rob as a date for R3dzDead on June 7th, 2018. Unable to complete the date, R3dz got 'cucked' by Wooks the penguin, the greeter of Rob's lair/bar. Wooks doesn't actually talk, so Rob was the one whispering while being hidden, acting as Wooks' voice. However, the Wooks attempt would also fall through as Rob's intrusive whispering from behind a wall ruined the mood for Wooks, causing Panda to leave the private room to "let them talk it out". Re-invited to the lair on June 11th, she engaged in a battle against Harley in the fighting pit but it got interrupted after a leg injury. As she apparently already had a bunny outfit at the ready, she was offered a job as a waitress and pole dancer. While Rob was away, Prophet attempted to sway Panda to stay at Chipz's Club Rogue by offering her food stamps, but she chose to side with Rob. After an extensive orientation, Panda officially began working for Rob at the lair as a dancer and waitress on June 12th, quitting her job with Rebel. On June 13th, while Rob was offering 'confessions' at the Church of Blue Man, she admitted that she had a crush on someone that worked at the lair. After her crush kept her waiting for too long, she would later seek satisfaction from another individual: NotValco, kissing his armor during a leg massage. This usually would be scandalous as Valco is currently dating Shrimp, but Shrimp admits that Valco isn't the brightest and he can't be mad at him because he simply doesn't know better. On July 19th, Panda and her ferret friend Kibby the Ferret decided to get engaged. On July 23rd, after her husband of 3 months Kamoji and Kibby were in the same house, Panda would confess that she was already married. Her fiance Kibby then gave her an ultimatum, she had to chose between the two. Panda then decided to divorce her previous husband in order to continue her engagement with Kibby. On July 28th She was exposed for cuddling with Tanomalous, after that Roflgator fired her for being with Tanomalous She is also an officer at Vintendo's Polygon Police Department (PPD). Firing and homelessness TBA Trivia * Don't forget to tip. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/thepandawanbear *Twitter: https://twitter.com/PandawanBear Videos and Clips *Twitch Video Clip - The Dice lands on Kibby Gallery PandawanBear.jpg|OG Avatar PandawanBear5.jpg|Bunny girl PandawanBear2.jpg|Bunny girl outfit Wooks Pandawanbear smoochie.jpg|Giving Wooks a kiss PandawanBear Fighting pit ready.jpg|Ready for the fighting pits! Officer Pandawanbear.jpg|Cop uniform Weed LenaLoo Pandawanbear.jpg|Dancing in The Lair of Roflgator PandawanBear Roflgator dress1.jpg|Roflgator uniform outfit PandawanBear Roflgator dress2.jpg|Roflgator uniform outfit PandawanBear Fighting pit.jpg|Panda in the 'Pit' Astree Rilla and PandawanBear.jpg|Panda and Astree during the Summer 2018 Elections Roflgator Aug 1st 13 Hurt Pandawanbear.jpg|A horribly bruised, homeless Panda after getting attacked by wild furries Category:People Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Kitsune